Revolver Fox
by Big Boss 0897
Summary: After being betrayed by his government, our anti-hero will embark himself in a selft imposed mission for revenge and to clean his name in an epic quest for redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Altas Kingdom

Harbor

In a abandoned building a meeting was taking place.

-did you see with our newest politic, the pathetic humans are taking us faunus serious now and we are making progress in obtaining our rights- A female figure using a uniform **(n/a: the typical white fang uniform, i'm not going to describe it, just type it and see what it looks like)** , the girl who was not older than 18 and what is curious about her are a pair of ram horns in her head and had a M16 for weapon but is one of the model build in mass so it not one that form part of the advanced transformed weapons that Remnant had, Said to her partner.

The partner of the girl was a male using the male version of the uniform the girl was using, and was a little taller than the girl and had a muscular build and was using the sale weapon as the girl and had a dog tail that weaves behind him,- Yeah you are right, why we faunus didn't start this way from the beginning i bet you that our kind could have obtained peace a long time ago and see it this way Maryll, we are just making the humans see why we are the superior species in Remnant-.

The now named Maryll just smiled and nodded her head to the words her partner Said, -You are right Johnny, but don't forget our mission-.

-yeah, yeah we just have to wait for the others members of our team and the dust cargo that they're stealing and help load it into the Bullhead and then take off and drop it in our warehouse, simple- the now named Johnny said.

Just then the two faunus heard a noise and then tree vehicles entered the building and stopped in front of the two and from the vehicle's various figures, males and females stepped down all carrying a case filled with dust.

Then one of the newly arrived called Johnny and Maryll -Hey guys come and help us load this dust in the bullhead and Maryll prepare the bullhead to take of in five minutes-

-Yes right ahead- answered the two-.

Just then the windows of the abandoned almacen were broken by smoke and flash grenades that blinded the faunus that also started to cough because they were caught completely off ward, then the doors were blow of by members of the Atlas Kingdom Army and they proceed to surround the criminals and pointed their guns at them.

-give up, you are surrounded and place your guns in the floor- Said the commander of the squad.

The faunus seeing that they couldn't do anything just surrendered.

-Good- the commander Said to the faunus and then ordered to his team to arrest the ten faunus but before they could make a move against the faunus one of the soldier's chest exploded killing the poor man instantly, surprising all that were inside the building and the people that were in the army headquarters that were watching the mission thanks to a camera that all the soldiers were using.

Army headquarters

General Ironwood, Winter Schnee and a group of soldiers responsables of the communication and intelligence for the mission, were watching the ongoing mission all tense as the team they sent, before they let a relaxing breath as they saw the white fang members surrender.

-Well Winter your father will be happy to know that we recover the stolen dust and that all the criminals were arrested- the General Said to his second in command not quitting his eyes from the monitors displaying the mission.

But before Winter could say anything they heard a gunshot and saw the death of a soldier, immediately Ironwood and all the others were on guard and the general ordered the soldiers to find the culprit of the killing one of his men.

Back to the building.

All the soldiers and faunus were on guard, the commander then give the order to a soldier to secure the faunus and take them outside, but before they could another shot was heard and this time one of the faunus was the victim of the head shot, that alarmed both the faunus and even more the soldiers and the ones watching.

 **Bang, bang.**

One more soldier and faunus were shot down.

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang,bang, bang,bang, bang, bang, bang, bang.**

Those twelve shots were enough to take life of the remaining eight faunus and four more soldiers and cause an uproar in the headquarters.

the commander and the remaining ten soldiers were all tense, afraid and angry for the dead of their comrades.

-Ah the thrill of reloading in middle of battle there's simply nothing more exciting- said a voice behind the cover of a container that immediately gained the attention of all his enemies.

-show yourself you fucking bastard, we're going to make you pay for killing our comrades- said a soldier only to be killed as his enemy exited his cover and shot him in the head and then taking cover again dodging the shots of the others soldiers.

-Tomy... you bastard, boys surround him and kill him - ordered the commander and his men nodded and following his order three soldiers advanced to the container in order to kill the enemy only to find nothing behind it.

-Dammit there's nothing here where would the asshole could be- said one of the soldier to his two partners only for the air behind him to distort and the form of his enemy to became visible to all three but it was too late, in a amazing show of close quarter combat **(CQC)** the enemy proceeded to disarm and kill his three enemies using a combat knife.

with another three enemies dead and only six remaining enemies the assassin proceed to going all out in order to finish all his enemies,coming out of his cover the assassin shot his gun at one enemy nailing him in the chest, then made another shot, this time hit another in the head, another shot and again in the chest, another two shots and five of his enemies dead. planning to kill the last enemy the assassin made his last shot only to fail because the commander in the last moment had taken cover behind one of the vehicles used by the now dead white fang members.

-fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm dead this bastard is good, fuck, well if i'm going to die i will try to take the bastard with me- that was the commander toughs, taking his PF-90 assault rifle, the soldier come out of his cover only to find nothing and proceed to march more inside the building only to duck and evading a shot to the head and then rolled forward evading another three shots, taking cover behind a wall that saved his life from another two shots.

-fuck me, that was close- said the soldier to himself, only to hear the sound of bullet caskets hitting the floor.

.Not bad, not bad at all soldier- said the assassin reloading his guns behind the cover a wall, -but it's time for this shutdown to come to an end, so prepare yourself-

-you're right you bastard it's time for you to die- said the commander coming out of his cover aiming his rifle only to receive a shot to the leg.

-AAHH- screamed the soldier only for him to see how the assassin make three shots to differences walls and the three bullets ricocheted at him and hit him the left arm, right shoulder and the stomach, -coff, coff- falling to his knees coughing blood the commander drop his weapon only for another bullet to hit him this time in his right wrist-

Coming out of his cover the assassin and walking and spinning his weapon in his hand to the kneeling commander letting him and the people in the headquarters see him a male of maybe twenty years, spiky golden blond hair with blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheeks and slight tanned skin at top of his head you could see two fox ears, using a typical cowboy outfit, the weapon that he was spinning in his hand was a Colt Caliber 45 SAA (Single Action Army), and in reality he has two of them the other one eas in a holster at his hip **(n/a: Naruto's height as Hokage with Revolver Ocelot outfit in The Phantom Pain)** , already in front of the soldier the teen started talking still spinning his gun.

-Ah the SAA is the most amazing gun in the world to me it only take six bullets to kill all anything that moves, let me show you why they call me Revolver Fox- the teen the stopped spinning his revolver and aiming it at the head of the commander.

 **Bang**.

-Splat- was the sound of the body of the commander hitting the floor with a hole in the forehead, walking to the body the teen kneeled placing his gun in his other holster and seeing the camera he do a symbol with his hand in the form of a gun to the people watching in the headquarters then he stood up and proceed to take two of the cases full of dust and walk away leaving the building disappearing in the night.

Headquarters

All the people were in silence for a pair of minutes before they explode in screams of anger at the actions of the teen and the speciality after seeing him make fun of them.

-SILENCE- was the scream of General Ironwood which stopped all the noise in the room who stood up and started talking, -You all know what to do, put a image of the assassin in the top ten of the most wanted in Atlas and send a team to clean the scene and some soldiers to notify the families of our fallen comrades, now all but Winter get out of the room is an order-.

When only Winter was in the room with him he proceeded to punch a wall next to him a couple of times,injuring his own hand in the process.

Seeing the general in that state Winter proceed to calm him down and the started to talk with him.

-General did you know who was that kid- asked the Schnee.

-Yes, his true name is Naruto, surname is unknown, age: 20, semblance is unknown and he was a prodigy in the use of revolvers and battle tactics and was once a member of a unit in the army designed to complete almost impossible missions in where he mastered his technique and became the best gunman in the hole army and was an interrogation and torture specialist, he didn't attend to a combat school only one day he just come to a test in Atlas Academy with just a revolver and proceed to beat all the candidates and that gained the attention of the Atlas Council and they proceed to make him a member of the army at the age of 13 and he was a loyal soldier only for the greedy council to send him in a suicide mission which was nothing new to him but after he complete it the abandoned him and send various members of the same unit to kill him by accusing him of betrayal only for him to kill all of his ex-comrades and by what you had seeing faking his death, but the question is why did he return now why not sooner, well Winter you can go now but don't tell anyone what i have tell you because the story of the council is known for all the kingdom-

-Understood General, good night- said Winter leaving the room and Ironwood alone who just put out a pen drive with all the records of the mission given to him by a soldier and then proceed to send the data to Ozpin and when he was finished he take out his Scroll to call Ozpin.

-Hello, Oz sorry for calling you now but it's urgent that you see some data that i send you and more important tell Glynda that her son is not dead- with that said Ironwood finished his call not waiting for Ozpin to say something.

 **Well here is my first fanfic a mix Naruto, RWBY and Metal Gear Solid , hope that you like it and sorry for the errors in orthography and other things just to make it clear english is not my primary language, and also i would not be updating this story regularly so if someone wants to adopt it just pm me, just make sure that Naruto have the abilities of Revolver Ocelot and if you want to make it a harem be sure to include Samui as Sniper Wolf ( never could forgive snake for killing her ).**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important author note:**

 **This is not a chapter just a boring but important author note to say that this story was adopted by SchwiftyMorty, go check out the first chapter of his version of this story is amazing, just that.**


End file.
